


Under the Stars

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Love Confessions, Stargazing, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kanon finds a stack of letters from Kaoru in Chisato’s room.One thing leads to another.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> stargazing, road trips, and dancing are... The Tropes, man. they get my uwus  
> now i just gotta write one more trope w one more hhw ship

When Kanon saw a pile of letters in Chisato’s room, she could barely contain her surprise—especially once she glanced at the handwriting and the purple ink and realized exactly who had written them.

“Chisato? Um, those letters... did Kaoru send them, by any chance?”

“What? I... yes. She did.” Chisato looked down at the ground as she cut her sentence off sharply.

However, it seemed like nobody could resist Kanon’s expectant look.

“She sent me roses, too. For White Day. I always want to respond, but really, I don’t know what to say. How do you rehearse for something like that?” Chisato laughed bitterly. “Kaoru, you act like you don’t even know me. Stop sending me these letters when you hardly even pretend to care. You can’t drop your stupid facade even if it makes it hard to talk to you, and everyone keeps buying it even though it makes you miserable. I’ll just put all of that in a nice, concise letter, and she’ll listen.”

“Well, um... you need to talk to her! I like Kaoru, but she’s sort of... well, she probably hasn’t realized!” Kanon suddenly got a sparkle in her eye. “Maybe you could take her to that spot you showed me! That little clearing in the park where we had that picnic, and I invited Misaki along... she told me afterward that it would be a perfect spot to look at the stars.”

Chisato began thinking—and she cursed herself for doing that, really. The more she thought, the more she wanted out of everything, and maybe it was better to just forget.

(She had told Maya that Kaoru was the one who helped her forget. Maybe it was true—with her, she was the purest form of Chisato Shirasagi.)

All of that thinking led to here and now: Chisato and Kaoru sitting in the park on a blanket, looking up at the stars together, unable to say a word.

Until Chisato spoke, because what else was there to do?

“Kaoru. Why did you come here?”

Kaoru mostly looked confused at that, which irritated Chisato to no end. “You asked, of course. I would never be opposed to spending time with someone as lovely as you.”

“I mean... really? Why?” Chisato looked away from her, focusing her gaze on a tree, then a bunch of flowers—anything to avoid eye contact. “You have so many admirers, and ever since we reunited, you’ve treated me like I was one of them. I got meaner and meaner to you, and you just... never let up. You could have left me alone at any time, and you never did.”

“Chisato, I... while you’re here, I could never leave.”

Chisato felt Kaoru’s gaze on her.

“...I’m glad,” she said with some hesitation. “I don’t know why I feel like this. I just feel abandoned, and it’s not a good feeling.” She breathed out, trying to keep her composure. “Growing up as an actress, I knew it wouldn’t always be perfect. Someday, my audience would stop caring. And although I know I’ll remain friends with the members of Pastel Palettes, I know full well that someday, our contracts will end, and we will have to seek greater pursuits.”

Kaoru nodded. “Go on. I’m listening.”

“Kaoru, in my whole life, you’ve been the only person I knew I’d be able to rely on.” She chuckled a bit. “I know I’ve sometimes made fun of you for being so easily flustered, and how you’ve always told me that I protected you, but I never knew where I’d be without your support. I think that when you... do things like call me your kitten, or pretend to be suave as you invite me on dates, it made me feel like you were treating me like everyone else. And I, just—I couldn’t handle it. I lashed out at you, but... I miss you, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru flushed bright red, and was about to protest the nickname, before she realized something.

“You think I invite all of my admirers on dates?”

“Huh?”

“Between Hello, Happy, as well as theatre, I wouldn’t have time for that. As much as I’m glad that I help them feel more comfortable with themselves, I...” Kaoru glanced to the side, her arms instinctively crossing as her blush grew brighter. “I really, genuinely love you. You’re my best friend, in the way that Juliet is Romeo’s, and, well, you know, I—to quote the great bard, I will live in thy heart-“

“You don’t need to finish that quote, Kaoru. We’re still young.” She smiled up at her, and Kaoru glanced over, a redness clear on her face. “But I think I feel the same. I never wanted to tell you this, but while we’re stating all sorts of awkward truths, I always felt like I was truly myself around you. Even when I was uncomfortable being merely another kitten, when I spoke to you, I was... free, I suppose? I’m tired of missing that feeling, and I’d like to be by your side.”

Kaoru stiffened, not quite in discomfort, but in surprise. “Really? You truly mean that?”

“Of course. I may have lied about not loving you, but I would never lie the other way around.”

Kaoru’s smile grew brighter, more genuine—but only for a moment. “What about your work? Surely, as an idol, you aren’t allowed to have a girlfriend.”

“Of course.” Chisato took a deep breath, her tone shifting as the mood darkened. “You know I care about you, Kaoru. More than anything, but... right now, I can’t do what I want. I have an image to uphold, bandmates I need to be loyal to, a label I can’t just leave until my contract is up.”

“Chii-chan, it’s fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaoru gave her a slight smile, holding out her hand. Chisato hesitated for a moment before gently resting her own on it.

“Right now, we’re here, under the fleeting light of the stars... no matter how long I’ll need to wait for you later, we have each other tonight.”

Hearing that made Chisato feel so much better.

She rested her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, hands slightly touching.

Tomorrow, when they were seen, they would have to pretend nothing had happened, or Chisato would bring her career to its grave.

But tonight they were here, with each other, bathed in moonlight—and the stars seemed twice as bright as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> stan kaochisa


End file.
